


A Young Man's Touch

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: A stressed out Bulma needs help with a few personal projects. Luckily she knows just who to call. While some things may require a woman's touch, what these projects need are a young man's touch.*Based on artwork by @Chillguydraws





	A Young Man's Touch

** A Young Man's Touch **

_In the familiar hangar of the Capsule Corporation, the spry lady genius behind the company was hard at work repairing one of their most high class vessels. Unfortunately, she quickly came face to face with a discerning work block._

"Ggrrrgh!" A frustrated Bulma threw her wrench on the floor of the laboratory.

"It's no use," she lamented. "I'll never get this thing finished at this rate."

The cause of Bulma's distress was actually a two-fold issue. The first is that she lacked the neccesary strength in order to properly secure the last few pieces of the previously totalled spaceship in place (Though she'd normally ask either her son or husband to help her with this little dilemma, Vegeta and Trunks were out after Bulma (finally) convinced Vegeta to take Trunks to the amusement park). Her second issue was a much more personal matter.

Bulma quickly grabbed a nearby rag and wiped down her forehead letting out a defeated sigh.

"I really need a shower right now," she thought out loud. "Maybe that'll help me calm down."

Tossing the rag aside, Bulma made her way back to her bedroom.

[A few minutes later]

"Ahhhhn," moaned Bulma. The blue-haired genius was currently enjoying the feeling of hot water pouring all over her body through the comfort of her personal shower. As the steamy liquid made contact with her feminine curves, Bulma's hands roamed across her body, washing and groping her sensitive areas.

When Bulma placed her hands on her chest, she instinctively gave her ample bust a firm squeeze and let out a stifled, pleasured, gasp.

"Mmmph!"

As Bulma continued to grope and massage her own breasts, her body steadily became more and more sensitive by the second. Before she knew it, one of her hands had fallen down to the space between her legs.

Her 'personal issue' was a massive case of sexual frustration, and here it was rearing it's head again. Vegeta spent the bulk of his time training as a ways to not fall behind Goku. So much so that he rarely, if ever bothered to attend to her needs. For a while she'd been able to take care of herself, but that hardly compared to the feeling of being ravaged by a hot blooded man.

While Bulma's mind began to wander, her fingers began to spread apart her moistening core.

_The feel of big strong hands grabbing her most sensitive spots, a pair of soft lips fiercly sucking her nipples, gliding down her body all the way to her moistening core._

Bulma squeezed her breast hard a ran a finger across her nipple until it became firm. Using her opposite hand, she ran her fingers across her now heated slit.

_The absolute bliss of feeling his large, warm shaft pierce through her walls and rummage through her inner caverns._

Bulma's breathing sped up until she began to let out a low string of moans. While she continued to tweak her now aching nipple, she pierced two fingers inside her vagina and began to steadily pump them in and out, her nectar leaking onto her fingers.

_That hot rod going deeper and deeper until it hit that sweet spot._

"Aahha...! Y-yes...yes...!"

Bulma's fingers began to go deeper and faster inside her, her juices leaking out and mixing in with the soapy water below.

_That big thick lance expanding until it explodes in a hot, sticky, white, burst all over and inside._

Bulma's finger brushed against the sensitive bulb at the tip and she could hold back no longer as she climaxed hard, her nectar erupting from her core.

"AAAAHHHHHGH!!!"

Bulma clamped her mouth shut in a vain attempt to stifle her orgasmic yell. The impact of her orgasm shook her entire body. So much so that she stumbled forward and had to press against the shower wall to stay on her feet.

While Bulma's orgasm began to receed, Bulma slowly glided her hands across her chest once more.

'That felt great, but I need more!' Bulma thought. 'I need a man to touch me! I want to be screwed so hard!' she mentally screamed.

"The time I need my husband the most is the day I send him away," Bulma scolded herself. "Way to go girl."

While Bulma relented her sexual issue, she recalled that she still had another problem to deal with: the ship. Though she was in no mood to continue working on that big metal heap, she knew she had to get it done, but there was still the issue of actually finding someone who could finish those last few touches.

'I need someone strong who's also very careful and delicate with his hands,' she thought.

As Bulma stepped out of the shower and began to dry off, she began going through a mental cheklist of people who could probably help. As she fired off names in her head, she also began to wonder who on that list would be able to help with her 'other' problem as well. After some careful thought, Bulma came up with the perfect person in mind. Wrapping the towel around her body, she quickly made her way to the nearest phone.

[Later that day]

Gohan was soaring through the skies of West City, his destination Capsule Corp.

'I wonder what Bulma needs me for,' Gohan thought.

Not long ago, Gohan had received a text message from Bulma asking him to come to her place after school. The message had said she needed a little help with an important yet simple job.

Not being one to pass up a chance to help, Gohan immediately blasted off to Capsule Corp once the bell rang. Though normally he'd be concerned about leaving Videl alone for their usual patrol, some reassurance that she'd be alright, was enough to put his mind at ease...for now.

A few minutes passed and Gohan landed at the entrance to Capsule Corp. Upon entering, he made his way through the surprisingly barren building to find Bulma standing at the hangar entrance, a cigarette in hand.

"Ahh, Gohan. Glad you could make it," Bulma greeted.

"Hello Bulma," Gohan replied. "You said you needed my help with something?"

Bulma nodded and motioned for him to follow her into the hangar. After a short stroll past various air vehicles, Bulma began to give a small rundown of the job.

"You see, I've been trying to put a couple of these old ships back together and a few of the key pieces on them just won't stay in place," she began. "I need someone who has a great deal of strength to get them on _just_ right and gentle hands to not break the rest of it, and that's where you come in Gohan."

Gohan nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, I think I got it."

The pair finally arrived at their objective and Gohan was already preparing himself to get to work.

"Hold on a sec Gohan," Bulma paused for a sec.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"You might want to change your shirt," she suggested. "This could be a pretty messy job and the last thing your mom would want to see is your school uniform get all dirty."

Gohan gave a quick thought about Bulma's words and realized she had a point. Nodding his agreement, Gohan grabbed the hem of his uniform and slowly lifted it up and over his head. Tossing his school shirt aside, Gohan was left garbed in a white, sleeveless undershirt.

Unbeknownst to Gohan, a certain someone watched him remove his shirt with hungry, desperate eyes. Bulma didn't mean to gawk, but once her eyes lay on the thick mass of muscle the young teen had, she couldn't stop the feeling of excitement that briefly welled up inside her. She decided to hold back for now and let Gohan get to work on the ship. She'd have plenty of time to admire his body soon enough anyway.

[A short while later]

Gohan had gone around the outer perimeter of the circular spaaceship doing what needed to be done and finally landed and knelt down near the bottom rear area to finish up the very easy job: easier than expected. Aside from a single piece that needed to be lifted and put into place, the rest of the repairs just consisted of tightening bolts.

"Aside from a few loose bolts, it doesn't seem like this thing needed much work on it," Gohan noted. "So why'd you need _my_ help Bulma?" he asked.

"Oh Gohan. Sometimes these old machines just need a young man's touch," she replied.

Giving a nonchalant shrug, Gohan got back to work on the ship.

As Bulma continued to watch Gohan, her eyes fell squarely on his biceps as he continued to tighten the bolts on the ship. Every time his arm moved, his muscles would bulge a considerable amount, and Bulma was loving every second of it, as evidenced by the deep scarlet blush on her face.

Bulma but her lip as she recalled the all the time he was working on the ship, how Gohan's every action would cause his musces to bulge up and Bulma just continued to drink in the sight at every turn. She couldn't help but imagine how it'd feel to have those big, strong muscles used on her. Bulma's restraint was steadily running out as she could feel her body begin to slowly heat up.

A short minute later, Gohan stood up and announced, "Phew, finished."

That was all Bulma needed to hear. Now that Gohan was finished with the hard work, it was time to have a little fun.

As Gohan stood up and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with his arm, Bulma stepped behind him and threw his arms around his waist.

"Oh Gohan, you're a life saver," Bulma squealed.

Gohan let out a sheepish chuckle and responded, "I-it was nothing..."

Gohan couldn't help but blush at the close physical contact between them right now. Thanks to him being in an undershirt, he could very clearly feel Bulma's breasts pressed against his back. He didn't want to admit it, but it was a really nice feeling. His common sense taking over however, he quickly shook the image of Bulma's boobs out of his mind, a feat that proved to be much more difficult as Bulma had yet to release him from her hug.

"I'm so lucky to know such a strong, helpful and responsible, young man like you," Bulma sweetly complimented. "I wouldn't know who else to turn to if you'd have said 'No'," she said, squeezing tighter around Gohan.

Gohan began to sweat profusely when Bulma hugged him tighter. He could feel her chest pressing even deeper into his lower back, and it was beginning to make his body tingle.

"W-what about Trunks...or Vegeta...?" Gohan asked.

"They're both plenty strong," Bulma began "But they lack the proper restraint to be useful with machines like these. All they do is break em'. Trunks helps whenever he can, but I swear, Vegeta can be so useless sometimes."

"S-should you really be saying that?" Gohan asked. "I mean he is your husband."

"Yeah...a husband who spends all his time training and never does anything useful around here. Especially lately."

"W-what do you mean lately?" Gohan shakily asked.

Bulma's face twisted into a predatory smile as she rose her hands up Gohan's body and began to gently massage his pecs.

"B-Bulma...! What're you...!?"

As Gohan turned his head around, Bulma quickly shushed him by sealing his lips with her own.

Gohan's eyes widened at the surprise kiss and instantly pulled away, escaping Bulma's embrace in absolute shock.

"Bulma, what are you doing!?" Gohan exclaimed.

Bulma slowly approached Gohan, sensually swaying her hips. Once she was directly in front of him, Bulma threw her arms around Gohan's neck and pressed her body against his.

"Like I said, Vegeta hasn't been very helpful as of late, especially with the most important job around here."

"Wha-wha-what job is that!?" asked a frantically sweating and blushing Gohan.

"Satisfying his gorgeous wife," Bulma answered placing a hand on Gohan's chest. "And that's where you come in Gohan."

"Me!?"

"Let's just say...these machines aren't the only thing that require a young. Man's. Touch," she whispered in Gohan's ear.

Bulma lightly pushed her leg in between Gohan's and gently rubbed her knee against his crotch. Gohan let out stifled groan once Bulma moved her knee a little more intensely, prodding Gohan's penis. After a few seconds, a large bulge could be seen protruding from Gohan's pants.

"Oh! It looks like you have just the tool to fix this little problem too," Bulma joked.

Gohan let out a shocked and pleasured gasp once he felt Bulma's hands lower from his chest to the front of his pants, his lower body twitching when she began to gently massage his erection. She then proceeded to undo Gohan's zipper letting his massive erection spring free, landing firmly in her hand. Bulma instantly began to lightly stroke Gohan's length making him groan out.

After a few sweet minutes, Bulma stopped stroking him and ran her finger across the tip of his cock head. Pulling it away, she noticed her fingers were now wet. No doubt now that Gohan was enjoying this, despite his protests.

"Well, it looks like you're ready to continue," Bulma said.

"B-Bulma...you...you can't be serious..." Gohan strained out.

With an impish grin on her face, Bulma quickly swung Gohan around and pressed him against the surface of the ship. She then sank to her knees, her face mere centimeters away from Gohan's dick.

"I'll show you just how serious I am Go-ha-n," she extended his name.

Taking Gohan's warm shaft in her hand again, she began to stroke him again at a faster pace than previously. This time, her motions were coupled with a string of kisses to the tip of the sensitive organ, causing Gohan to flinch. Bulma stuck her tongue out and brushed it against Gohan's sensitive head.

Gohan shuddered at the feel of Bulma's mouth going to work on his penis. She had only just started and he could already feel himself swelling up. It only became much more pleasurable for him once Bulma wrapped her lips around his tip and slowly began to take him inside her mouth.

"Ggaaaah!"

Gohan let out a low moan as Bulma bobbed her head back and forth along his length, licking and sucking the fleshy stick with all her fervor. As she performed her hearty blowjob, she continued to stroke him just as vigorously. At Bulma's actions, Gohan's penis expanded in her mouth and Bulma quickly retreated herself from Gohan's cock and stood up.

Before the now confused Gohan could ask any questions, Bulma reached inside the front of her dress and pulled out a capsule. Tossing it behind Gohan, the capsule popped open to reveal a large bed.

"Let's continue this properly," Bulma purred.

She then gently placed her hands on Gohan's chest and without warning, harshly shoved him, making him stumble backwards onto the bed with a loud thud. While Gohan took a few seconds to recover from the initial shock of the fall, he turned ahead to see Bulma approaching him, her red dress sliding down her body.

His face was already cherry red at seeing Bulma in nothing but a set of lacy, dark brown, lingerie. His face only continued to heat up when he saw Bulma reach behind her. With an audible click, Bulma unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. She then crossed her arms under her breasts and allowed Gohan to have a nice long look at her assets.

"Well, what do you think, Gohan?" Bulma seductively asked.

"Uhh-uhhh...uhh......."

Gohan was unable to give an intelligible response as he was enticed by Bulma's large, alluring bust. The only indicator of Gohan's opinion of Bulma's boobs came in the form of his already erect penis extending another inch and beginning to twitch.

Upon laying her eyes on the young man's sexual reaction, Bulma's eyes and face lit up in anticipation.

"I'll take that as a 'you like what you see'," Bulma teased.

Stepping forward, Bulma knelt down in front of Gohan's manhood and took it in her hand again. "Now, just relax and I'll finish what I started," Bulma said in a sultry tone. "I promise you'll love it."

Opening her mouth wide, Bulma instantly took Gohan's full length in her mouth once more and resumed intensely sucking and stroking him off.

"Gaaaah!"

Gohan threw his head back as the pleasure that surged from his manhood continued to increase in intensity. Bulma never relented as she continued to take Gohan's rod deeper into her mouth. Wanting to feel some pleasure herself, Bulma took one hand off Gohan's member and grasped her own breast, rubbing her nipple.

"B-Bulma...it...feels amazing...!" Gohan moaned out.

For the second time, Bulma retreated from Gohan's dick, leaving Gohan both confused and more than a little disappointed.

"Let's try something a little different," winked Bulma.

Cupping her breasts in her hands, she hovered over Gohan's penis and lowered the weight of her chest over the burning flesh.

"Ghhhgh!"

Gohan couldn't help but moan out as Bulma continued to envelop his cock with her tits. The simple action alone caused the tip of Gohan's penis to leak out a fair dose of fluid onto Bulma's chest.

"Hmmhm, perfect," Bulma chuckled.

Lightly rubbing her breasts up and down Gohan's length, more and more of his pre-cum leaked out over her tits, saturating his dick making Bulma's boobs glide much more easily along his shaft.

Bulma steadily increased the speed of her strokes while Gohan rolled his head back and let out an endless string of satisfied moans.

'That's it Gohan...enjoy this as much as you can...then you'll have to make me feel good...!' Bulma thought.

Vigorously massiging Gohan's cock with her tits, Bulma then proceeded to stick her tongue out and brush it against the head, licking up the batch of pre-cum that leaked onto her chest.

As soon as Bulma's mouth made contact, Gohan's penis began to twitch almost violently and he let out a vastly louder moan than previously.

'You're about to cum, aren't you Gohan?' Thought Bulma anxiously. Wrapping her mouth around Gohan's cock head, she began to fiercely suck him off while stroking him with her breasts at full speed.

'Do it, cum...in my mouth...on my face and boobs...! Cum!'

"B-Bulma...I...I feel...Gggghhhh!!!"

Gohan let out a deep hearty groan as his orgasm hit like full powered blast. As the pleasured jolts shook Gohan's body, he instinctively thrust his hips forward forcing his penis deeper into Bulma's mouth just when his manhood finally let loose and released his burning white seed.

Though surprised at the initial burst of Gohan's semen, Bulma quickly recomposed herself and managed to swallow the load in a single gulp. She continued to rub her breasts against his dick even after removing her mouth, causing another burst of cum to shoot onto her face and breasts.

After a few blissful seconds, Gohan's climax finally subsided and he fell backwards onto the bed panting harshly. Bulma on the other hand took a moment to marvel at the sheer amount of 'milk' that Gohan shot out. The great amount covering her upper body hadn't even been all of it as she recalled the hefty amount that got shot down her throat.

Still the feeling of being covered in a young man's release only served to fuel Bulma's already raging libido. Though she'd been to busy pleasuring Gohan to notice before, she could now feel that her panties were soaking wet with her own fluid. Quickly rising to her feet, Bulma decided it was time to get what she really wanted.

"Oh Gohan," Bulma sweetly called out.

The panting saiyan sat up to lay his eyes on the incredibly erotic sight of Bulma bent over forward and pulling her panties down her long, desirable thighs.

Now completely exposed, Bulma pushed Gohan down onto the bed and climbed onto Gohan's body positioning herself upside down, her face level with his dick and her vagina hovering above his face. With one hand grasping his cock, Bulma moved her free hand down to her lower lips and spread the moist petals apart exposeing even more of her womanhood to Gohan.

"Now it's your turn to make me feel good," Bulma ordered.

Gohan was understandably hesitant. After all, it's not every day a beautiful older woman drags you into a steamy sex session. Still, Bulma had called him over to receive his help and being the kind of guy he was, Gohan figured he should finish what was started.

With a nervous gulp, Gohan reached up and spread Bulma's vagina apart himself with one hand. Using his free hand, he punctured her core with his thick finger, making Bulma gasp out in pleasure. Satisfied with the reaction he received, Gohan began to move his finger deeper inside Bulma's hole and oull it out repeatedly. Bulma's gasps became much more intense and erotic as Gohan increased his speed. Eventually, Bulma started to rock her hips back and forth in time with Gohan's hand.

"Yes...that's nice..." Bulma moaned out. "Now...let me clean you up."

Bulma stuck her tongue out and ran it along Gohan's shaft, lapping up the white seed that still coated his rod. Twirling her tongue around the head, Bulma took the tip into her mouth and licked up more of the excess semen.

"Gohan...use your tongue!" Bulma pleaded.

Gohan pulled his finger out, but continued to keep Bulma's vagina spread open. Complying to her request, he moved his head up and stuck his tongue out, brushing it against her womanhood.

"Mmmmpppphh!!!"

Bulma cried out in bliss as Gohan ran his tongue along her moist folds, the vibrations of her voice reverberating along Gohan's length as she sucked him once more.

Gohan boldy stuck two fingers back inside Bulma's entrance as he continued to orally pleasure her. His actions caused Bulma to bounce her hips, her ass smacking against Gohan's face.

"Blllma, tk it eezy! (Bulma, take it easy)" Gohan muffled from under her weight. Grasping her cheeks and holding her in place, Gohan ran his tongue around the rim of her lower lips, brushing against her clit.

"MMMMPH-AAAHH!"

Bulma gasped hard as Gohan hit her most sensitive spot. Attempting to rock her hips as Gohan continued to lick and suck her sensitive bulb, Bulma's body twitched as she was hit with an intense shock of pleasure. Removing herself from Gohan's dick with an audible pop, Bulma managed to free herself from Gohan's grasp and lifted herself off of him. Moving forward, she got down on all fours.

"Gohan, I can't wait anymore!" Bulma desperately cried. Reaching behind her, Bulma spread her lower lips open whilst erotically shaking her ass. "I need you inside of me before I go crazy!"

The heavily flushed Gohan was still starstruck by Bulma's erotic form, and hesitated. Nonetheless, he slowly approached her from behind, his newly sprung erection rubbing against her butt.

"Bulma, are...are you sure about this?" Gohan asked.

Bulma reached behind and felt around until she grasped Gohan's member. Pulling it him slightly forward, she leveled the thick rod with her entrance and began to grind against it, her nectar leaking onto Gohan's lower head.

"Hurry up...please put it in!," she begged.

With a breath, Gohan grabbed Bulma's waist and thrust his hips forward, his rod piercing through Bulma's core.

"~Iiyaaaaaahn!!~"

Bulma let out a blissful sigh of pleasure at the feel of Gohan's thick manhood filling up her canal. Her already mositened walls became drenched the deeper Gohan shove his length inside her.

Gohan himself was all but struggling to restrain himself. Bulma was tight inside and her channel was squeezing his manhood tight. His body trembled at the feel of Bulma's wetness coating him as he contiuned to slowly but surely breach through her burning core.

Soon, Gohan was sheathed inside Bulma completely, his pelvis pressed against her butt.

"Bul...ma...!"

The bluenette beauty grasped the sheets while her body trembled from Gohan's shaft inside her. Once a few seconds passed alowing her to get used to the feeling, she turned to face him and gave him the okay.

"It's alright now Gohan. You can move now, and you don't have to hold back...!"

Holding on tightly to Bulma's waist, Gohan pulled himself out nearly all the way and slammed back inside her at full force.

"AAAAHHHHH......!"

Bulma shrieked out as Gohan continued this motion, at a slow but even pace.

"Oh...my...yes!" Bulma moaned. 'This is exactly what I wanted!'

Gohan could only let out euphoric gasps as he relentlessly plowed through Bulma's insides, his grasp on her hips tightening.

Bulma instinctively rocked her hips back in time with Gohan's thrusts, her ass colliding with his pelvis with the sounds of loud slapping.

"Gohan...go faster...!" Bulma begged.

Without any hesitation, Gohan complied, picking up the pace and power of his movements.

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!!...YES!!" Bulma screeched. "Deeper...harder!"

Bulma's body shuddered at Gohan's increased ferocity. As her grip on the sheets tightened, she couldn't help but bite down on them as well in a vain attempt to silence herself, but all for naught as Gohan fiercely and thouroughly pounded into her.

Moving his upper body forward, Gohan reached ahead and moved his grip from her waist up to her large, swaying bust, squeezing the soft mounds vigorously.

"Oh yes...! Play with my boobs more!"

Gohan ran his fingers across Bulma's nipples before pinching them rather harshly.

"Kya!"

Pulling them forward, Gohan intensely kneaded her intense bust squeezing them ever tighter.

While Gohan's continued to penetrate deeply inside Bulma, the sey scientist let out a shrill yell as Gohan had hit her sweet spot.

"There...right there!" she cried.

Gohan kept himself in her desired are thrusting with a fierce intensity, until his dick began to twitch.

"B-Bulma...I...I think...!"

Gohan never finished his sentence for before he could, Bulma's walls caved in and she wound up cumming first.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bulma screeched out then grit her teeth as Gohan continued to plow her through her first intense orgasm. Pressing herself onto the bed, nearly ripping the sheets from her vice like grip, she let herself be taken over by the euphoric shock.

Gohan was unable to last after enduring Bulma clamp down on his manhood. With a low grunt, he instinctively pulled out of her and shot his release all over her back, butt and thighs.

The two of them panted heavily as they each recovered from their climactic highs. Bulma however, was feeling a tad bit unsatisfied.

'Nooo...I wanted him to cum inside me...' she lamented. Placing a hand on her rear end, she rubbed some of Gohan's seed off of her and examined it.

'Still, I can't believe he still has so much. Especially since he came before already,' Bulma marveled.

'Well he is a Saiyan...so let's see if he has one more load for me!'

Bulma swiftly turned to face the still panting Gohan, immediately shoving her face between his legs and brushing her tongue against his faltering member. Steadily his dick started to rise again and she took it's length in her mouth yet again.

"Gah!" Gohan cried out. "Bulma...calm down...I just...!" He was honestly quite shocked by how into this Bulma was. He'd yet to fully recover, and was still very sensitive, but here she was ready for another round.

A short moment later, Bulma removed herself from Gohan's shaft.

"There, now you're all cleaned up for the next round."

"Next round?"

Gohan yelped as Bulma pushed him backwards onto the bed and mounted him. Grasping his cock, she rubbed it against the suppleness of her bountiful ass.

"This time, I'm not letting you go until you blow your huge load inside me!" Bulma announced.

"Wait what!?"

"You heard me." Moving his dick from her ass to her entrance, Bulma grinded her wet llower lips against Gohan's member until he was fully erect again. Wasting no time, she instantly shoved him inside and lowered herself in one fell swoop.

"Oh...my...GOD!" Bulma shrieked.

Placing her hands on Gohan's chest, she pushed against him while she rose her hips to the very head of his manhood and forcefully slammed them back down against his waist.

"Ahh...ahh...Gohan...you feel so great...this deep inside...!"

Moving her hands from his chest to his shoulders, Bulma bent herself over forward until her breasts were hanging right over Gohan's face. While she tirelessly road Gohan, her ever enticing tits continued to sway invitingly in the sexually stunned Gohan's view.

"Don't just sit there!" Bulma demanded. "Move your hips...grab my tits...let's cum together!"

His restraint all but lost, Gohan moved his head upwards and harshly bit down on Bulma's left nipple.

"Aiyi!" Bulma yelped. Gohan's bite had hurt a little, but now that he was only sucking on her nipple, the pain quickly faded away, leaving the buxom MILF with even more intense feelings of pleasure.

The intensity only rose as Gohan reached to Bulma's behind and fiercely grabbed the supple cheeks. Gohan held Bulma's lower half in place as he started to thrust into her himself with just as much strenght and speed as earlier.

"OH! OH GOD...! This is too much!!" Bulma cried out.

Gohan routinely switched between which breast he sucked while mercilessly pounding Bulma as hard and deep as she could take. Her nectar had all but coated Gohan's rod between her first orgasm and the present, and it only continued to flow as she rode him.

As time rolled on, they'd changed positions so that Gohan was now sitting up and the two lustful partners could embrace each other. Soon, Bulma's body began to shake.

"Gohan...I'll cum again...!" Bulma announced.

Gohan could feel his own release imminent, even moreso now that he knew Bulma's was coming.

"Me...too...!" he groaned.

Not wanting to take any chanes this time, Bulma wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist and locked them together while she continued bouncing on his rod.

"I'm not letting you out this time...!" Bulma proclaimed. "Cum inside me!!"

Gohan could've easily broken Bulma's wrap on him if he wanted, but truth be told, he didin't want to pull out this time either. All his reasoning had flown out the window long ago. This time he wasgoing to give Bulma exactly what she wanted.

Wrapping his arms around her back, Gohan held Bulma tightly against his chest while he penetrated her deeply. Shortly after, all too soon...

"~AAAAaaahhhaaaaaahnn~"

Bulma's second climax hit like a ki explosion. Her entire body quivered as the euphoric bomb went off in her core and her nectar exploded all over Gohan's manhood and pubes.

"Hrrrrghh...Bulma!"

Gohan let loose his own load as his cock twitched vigorously and his hot milk flooded into her caverns.

"Ooooohhhhhh~!" Bulma meweled. "It's hot...and soo much~!"

As Bulma's orgasm receded first, her body went limp and she released herself from Gohan's body, and her own body started to fall back. Gohan managed to catch her, but when he did, his dick slipped out of her and he wound up firing the remainder of his release all over her stomach and chest.

The pair both fell down onto the bed panting profusely, their bodies entangled together. A brief moment later. Bulma grinned and pulled Gohan in for a quick but sincere kiss. Once they parted lips, Bulma moaned in Gohan's ear, "Thanks for all your help...Gohan."

[Moments later]

Gohan could be seen flying through the skies of West City, a stupefied expression on his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and in the back of his mind, thought the whole thing was just some kind of wet dream.

Instinctively looking back, he could still make out the form of Bulma waving him off. Well, that confirmed it, that all really DID happen. Unsure of what to say or even think, Gohan blasted off for home. Though he had no immediate regrets about the events that had transpired, he still felt plenty dirty.

[Capsule Corp]

After sending Gohan on his way, Bulma made a casual stroll back to the shower. If repairing the ships hadn't worked up a sweat, well, that one-on-one with Gohan sure did.

[Shortly]

"Ahhhhn...this is the best!" Bulma moaned.

As Bulma got lost in the feel of the warm water assaulting her skin yet again, she also wound up grasping her breasts yet again. Though gently running her fingers over the tips where Gohan had bitten them, she began to increase her speed until her nipples became erect again.

Bulma let out a sigh, but decided not to dwell on it this time. After all, she'd just had the most intense sex in the longest time with a stud of a younger man, what could be better than that?

Her answer came in the form of a pair of rough, callous hands grasping her boobs from behind.

With a startled and pleasured yelp, Bulma swiftly turned aorund to come face to face with the naked form of the Saiyan prince himself.

"Vegeta? When did...?"

"Before you ask, I got here just a minute ago," Vegeta cut her off. "And Trunks went off to Kakarot's house to see Goten, which means we're all alone for the time being, and you know what _that_ means don't you?" he smirked.

Vegeta squeezed her breasts harder as he rubbed his erection against her butt.

'Then again, not even a young man's touch can beat the getting ravaged by a savage like my husband!'

 


End file.
